kingdom hearts organization 13 over 8 chapter 1
by micahlostthegame
Summary: Xehanort has made a group of nobodies in the organization to help find the secret room in castle oblivion. Zaraxe one of the 8 are in search of the secret room in the castle that holds great power but some people come to stop them not knowing they are th


Kingdom hearts:

Organization 13/8

Chapter one

Location: castle oblivion

approximate time: 12:30 am

Sora's time: still on the island and sleeping.

Time in to the mission: 3 months

Zaraxe, number 3 of the team asleep in his room in charge of heartless annihilation with in the castle.

(As he slept shadow crawled up the side of his bed. Zaraxe began to get colder and then his bed flung up in to the air and hits the ceiling. Zaraxe quickly wakes up and yells)

Zaraxe: " shadow"!

(Shadow gets up and begins to act like he is laughing).

"Does der'j know that you are in here and not on the floor where you belong"?

(shadow leaves)

Zaraxe: "I thought not"

(Zaraxe go's out and talks to Jamen)

Zaraxe: " hey, number one what do I have to do today".

Zaraxe: "Oh wait don't tell me I get to fight heartless today"

Jamen:"don't call me number one and yes you do"

Zaraxe"oh goody"

Jamen: " knock it off"!

Jamen: "there has been a large sighting of heartless on the fifth floor while you were sleeping I had to send Zexon down there to take care of them 'till you get there"

Jamen "now hurry up and get down there now"

Zaraxe: " maybe later I have some things to do and people to see"

Jamen; "Knock it off, he hasn't reported in yet, so go"!

(He says in a stern voice)

Zaraxe: "Okay, fine I'll go, I'll go".

"hey, Zaraxe!"

Zaraxe:"what, oh hey Sara"

(she runs up to Zaraxe)

Zaraxe: "what are you doing here"

Sara: "I heard what happened yesterday"

Zaraxe: " ... you did?"

Sara: "ya, so he's got you doing all the hard jobs just for you screwing up".

Zaraxe: "ya well how was I supposed to know that the heartless where going to blow up in mine and raver's face"

Sara: "It blew up the whole west side of the castle it nearly put raver out of commission"

Zaraxe: "you mean, kill him?"

Sara: "well, yeah!"

Zaraxe: "I need to go, I have to go do my job"

Sara: "But Zaraxe . . ."

(Zaraxe storms off without another word. The fifth floor. heartless every where shadows, soldiers Luna bandits and about a dozen grim reapers).

Zexon: "Oh finally, It's about time you got here Zaraxe, next time I'm getting you up"

Zaraxe:"Nice to see you too, Zexon"

Zexon:"Ya, well get to work I'm not going to fighting any more heartless. I'm out of here"!

(He runs in to a portal and then vanishes into nothing)

Zaraxe: "Bye, I guess?

(He pauses for a moment and takes a sigh of relief.)

Zaraxe: "Okay, now for the heartless".

(His sword appears in his hand and then he runs into the swarm of heartless. The shadows jump and claw at him while a grim reaper goes for the kill. He jumps to the side slashing his blade at the heartless as he goes. he runs toward the reaper, jumps and goes to stab it in the head when he gets hit by one of the reapers sifes and gets sent flying in to a nearby wall which cracks on impact).

(Zaraxe gets back up and wipes out a large quantity of heartless)

(He goes for the reaper again but takes a different approach. He flings a heartless into the air and throws his sword into the reaper's head. The reaper collapses to the ground and fades away in to nothingness. His sword reappears in his hand and he goes for another one. He's knocked onto the ground and pounded on by the heartless. He begins to pass out but he wakes up and jumps to the ceiling.)

(in observation room)

Der'j: "Wow, his power increased tremendously, he is all most as powerful as you, shadow!".

(Shadow glares at Der'j).

Axen: "so did he defeat the heartless yet?"

Der'j: "no, maybe, I should help him."

Axen: "no, he deserves it!; for what happened to Raver yesterday."

(back on the fifth floor)

Zaraxe: "God!; there's just to many"

(Zaraxe ran to the twelfth reaper and stabbed it in the chest. The reaper began to fade away in to nothing, when thirty or forty nobodies came and went after Zaraxe)

Zaraxe:"No, no, no"!

(Back in the observation room)

Der'j: "Hey shadow!, things are beginning to get out of hand down there, you better go and help Zaraxe you wouldn't what him to die on us. I mean, he's almost as powerful as you and if he gets wiped out by the heartless and nobodies then they can take me out, no problem, which means you will fade away with the rest of me and you wouldn't want that would you".

Shadow: "Okay, I'll get right on it. Now give me the large half of your sword".

Der'j: "Okay, here. Oh, and you are going to need these."

(he gives shadow a pair of headphones)

Der'j: "Be sure to give them to Zaraxe."

Shadow:"Yeah, I'll be sure to give these to him."

(Back at the fifth floor)

Zaraxe: (pant, pant, pant!) "They just keep coming"

(Zaraxe runs after the nearest nobody and kills it. Five more nobodies appear)

Zaraxe: "NO!"

A sword flies through the air and hits the nobodies. The sword stabs in to the wall.

A pair of headphones slides across the floor right to Zaraxe.

Shadow: "You are going to need those"

Zaraxe: "What? Why are you here? This is my mission!"

Shadow: "Der'j sent me to help you"

Zaraxe: "Well, okay; I guess?"

(Zaraxe put the headphones on while shadow went to the sword.)

Shadow: "Lets get this party started!"

(Then music starts to play leaving the heartless paralyzed)

to be continued . . .


End file.
